07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
1. The Future of Painful Thought is "Setsu naru Omoi no Yukusue wa" (切なる想いの行く末は) is the first episode of the 07 ghost anime series. The original date it was aired was April 6th, 2009. Brief Summary Teito Klein is a young student at the Barsburg Military Academy. He and his best friend Mikage are getting ready for the final exam of the year, which they need to pass if they wish to graduate and become Begleiters. Teito stumbles upon a dark secret, pertaining to his hidden past which he is unable to remember, and attempts to escape from the Military. Attempting to assassinate Chief of Staff Ayanami, the man who killed his father, he is captured and sent to a cell. However, he breaks free with the help of Mikage and manages to escape. Detailed Summary The episode begins with a flashback-dream of Teito's past when he was a small child. He remembers a land covered in snow and sees himself as a small child looking at a large building that resembles a Church. Teito remembers a man standing under the archway of the Church's main door, this man wearing a large, decorated necklace with a red jewel in the centre, but even more notable is the distinctive clinking noise the dangles make when they hit each other. All of a sudden the earth begins to shake and Teito turns to find the city behind him in ruins and up in smoke. The shock wakes a, now much older, sleeping Teito, and he sits up in his bunk and comments how it is the same dream again, wondering who the man is. Teito's jolt had woken up his friend Mikage, who climbs up and asks him what's wrong, Teito replying that it was nothing. When Mikage prods for more information, Teito expresses that he does not understand it himself and throws his blanket over Mikage's head. As Mikage struggles to untangle himself, one of the officers enters the dormitory and shouts for everybody to wake up and asks them all the gather at the assembly hall before the bell stopping ringing, warning them that the penalty for being late will be repeating the school year - and knowing this that they shouldn't even bother arriving if they realise they will be late. Mikage stumbles to his locker to retrieve his clothes, excitedly exclaiming that: 'Today is the big day!' Once they are both quickly dressed, they make their way to the assembly hall as instructed. The president of the 315th class, Shuri Oak, is shown addressing his class and other officers in a speech about the patriotic duties of they have for the Barsburg Empire. During Shuri's speech it is revealed that they are in a military school known as the Barsburg Military Academy, and the students there are to become soldiers. It is also revealed that the 315th is made up of the best 500 students in the school, and those students are on line to become guards of Hohburg Fortress. As Shuri finishes his speech, one of the officers listening comments how the students are supposedly exceptional this year. Another officer agrees, but notes that the odds of passing the final exam are 1:25, with only 20 of the students in the class usually passing and becoming Begleiters. The class is next seen in their study room, where the teacher of the class informs them that the 'greatest military elites' will be present at the final exam to watch the students, and that they should be sure to make a good first impression. Upon hearing this Shuri's friends praise Shuri, saying that they are sure he will get scouted by the army. The teacher then turns his attention to Teito, and questions why he hasn't been attending combat practise, to which Teito says that he has an exemption from Chairman Miroku. When Shuri hears this, he mocks Teito for being 'Chairman Miroku's favourite pet'. Mikage is quick to jump to his friend's defence and uses his Zaipon to make the porn that was under Mikage's desk appear in Shuri's hand, making it seem as if Shuri had been reading porn during class. A large military ship is seen approaching Hohburg Fortress. After class Teito and Mikage take a walk, and Mikage asks Teito what's wrong with him. Teito dismisses him and Mikage changes the subject, asking him if he is nervous about the final exam the next day. Teito snaps at him and swats him away with the rolled up sheet of paper in his hand but they both stop as they see a large shadow pass over them and look up to see the military ship from before fly over them. Mikage is awestruck, excitedly exclaiming how he would be able to ride on a ship like that if he graduates to become a Begleiter, and declares that he will fight for the Empire and protect his family. Teito comments on the word 'family' and Mikage asks Teito if he can remember anything about his family and Teito tells him 'no', but saying that he suffers from strange, recurrent dreams. When Mikage wonders if these are his memories, Teito says that he lost all of his memories. Mikage changes the subject again, telling him that rumours circulate that sometimes students get killed in the final combat exam. Teito responds by telling Mikage he needs prepare, and challenges Mikage to a Zaiphon fight. The two friends are shown fighting, Teito remembering Miroku's words to him: 'Don't shown any mercy, Teito, as that could be seen as your main weakness'. Mikage takes advantage of his distraction and attacks him. Teito dodges and uses his Zaiphon to choke Mikage into submission. Mikage compliments his strength and comments that even the army does not have that many as strong as he. They are later seen in their dormitory, with Mikage remaining optimistic about the exam. However Mikage sadly says that they would be separated and put into different units when they join the army, telling Teito to be sure to write to him. Teito begins talking about his past as a sklave, that he has no family and how Miroku had taken care of him since he can remember, and that Mikage is like family to him. Mikage in turn is moved by his words and tells Teito that they should swear an oath of friendship before they take the exam in the morning, and swear that they would die for each other. Teito agrees. The next morning the students of the 315th class are seen in the main exam hall, where they are each separated into smaller groups of 25 students per group, each group labelled A to T. Teito and Mikage are both in group A, but so it Shuri who complains that he is on the same team as a sklave. Mikage again jumps to Teito's defence mocking Shuri, but before the Oak can retaliate they are called into the arena, being the first group to take the exam. As they are called into the arena, one of the teachers explains the exam rules, telling them that in order to pass they must shown comradeship and strength by working together to kill their opponent. Their opponent is revealed to be a hulking man, a criminal that is being rewarded for participating by having his sentence cut. As the students assume that the task will be easy, the criminal comments that the students this year are rude. Mikage and Shuri exchange banter again and the criminal begins to eliminate the students one at a time. The 'greatest military elites' are revealed to be a group of Warsfiels called the Black Hawks, who arrive in time to see the students start the exam. Their leader, the Chief of Staff, Ayanami asks one of the examiners if any of the students show potential. As the examiner turns to the arena to look, Shuri runs up to the glass in panic and begins banging on it, screaming in fear. This leaves the examiners disappointed and they laugh at how he is supposed to be representing the 'honourable Oak family'. Chairman Miroku appears, and remarks how family background accounts for nothing during combat and that the majority of students drop out here no matter how able they seemed during simulations as many of them succumb to panic. The criminal notices Shuri's screaming and lunges for him, but Shuri is saved when Teito elbows him out of the way. Teito tries to attack the criminal but is punched out of the way, prompting Mikage to run to his defence. The two do an attack combo which breaks the criminal's arm in two places. Now angry, the criminal uses his good hand to grab Mikage by the throat and throw him. Teito delivers a kick to the criminals face and begins punching the his stomach. He then finishes by using his Zaiphon to choke the criminal into submission like he had done with Mikage earlier. Teito again remembers Miroku's words on showing mercy, but does not kill the criminal. One of the teachers enters the arena and tells Teito that the exam wont end till the criminal is killed. Teito responds by saying that there is no need to kill the criminal, but is interrupted when Ayanami enters and kill the criminal for him, ending the exam and saying to Teito: 'you're soft'. Later Teito and Mikage are again seen in their bunks, with Teito wondering who the man from earlier was. Mikage, rubbing an injured hand, explains that he was the Chief of Staff and excitedly exclaims that he is feared even among the other Barsburg soldiers, due to his indifference towards human life. Mikage adds sadly that his own performance must have looked pathetic to the examiners, and that he is still shaking and he thanks Teito for his help. Mikage then happily says that they will soon be soldiers and decides he wants to sleep in Teito's bed, as it is their last night together. Teito again has the strange dream, this time seeing the man apologise and walk away from him, then Teito see's himself covered in red. The next morning Teito is walking through the halls to return his paperwork. He hears the clinking, metallic noise he has heard in his dream and is stricken with a headache. He proceeds to follow the sound till he reaches a room and begins to listen to the conversation. He hears some officers talking about 'Raphael resonating', and they continue to talk about a stone that has disappeared during the 'war with Raggs'. Teito looks through the gap in the door and sees Ayanami holding the necklace from his dream, this time the stone in the centre is missing. Teito is struck with another headache and hears the Chief of Staff comment that they must find the stone to the King of Ragg's necklace, the Eye of Mikhail. Teito suddenly suffers from a flashback, seeing the man from his visions standing before the Church gates as they open. Teito turns, in the flashback, and sees a military ship fly over him. He then sees several members of the military rush towards the Church gates, and next sees a young officer draw his sword and kill the man there. As the officer stands over the man's dead body, looking at the necklace with no jewel in the centre, the jewel seemingly being the reason for the attack, Teito realises the young officer was Ayanami, and the dead man is his 'father'. Teito begins to form a Zaiphon, and Ayanami, hearing the noise, shifts slightly. The officer he is talking to notices, and asks Ayanami what is wrong, Ayanami replying that there is 'a rat'. At that moment Teito bursts into the room, half-crazed with anger and a Zaiphon circling him. For a moment it looks as if he is going to kill the Chief of Staff, but Ayanami fires his own Zaiphon at Teito's which instantly causes Teito's to disappear. Ayanami's subordinate, Hyuuga, then steps between Teito and Ayanami grabbing Teito and quickly restraining him, warning him: 'Don't you do that, Aya-tan will kill you if you attack him'. Ayanami wonders why Teito would attack him so suddenly, and notices that he was the same sklave they picked up in the Raggs kingdom. Believing he knows something important about Raggs, Ayanami orders that he be interrogated. Teito is dragged away by the guards and handcuffed, several other guards are sent to his room to clear out his belongings. Mikage notices and asks one of the soldiers what happened to Teito. The guard explains to Mikage that Teito attempted to assassinate Ayanami, and as attacking a higher-up is considered a serious offence, his punishment will be severe. Mikage is visibly worried and goes to search for him. He goes to the jail-house where he believes Teito will have been kept, but as he arrives he finds Teito has already killed all of the guards there, and the two escape. As the two flee, Mikage reveals that he has already stolen a Hawkzile for both them to make their escape. Meanwhile Ayanami and Hyuuga walk into the cell to find the guards have all been killed. Hyuuga jokes that the prisoner is impressive, and Ayanami asks Hyuuga to inform the other guards of the prisoners escape, Hyuuga replying that he has already spread the word. As Teito and Mikage are running, two guards spot and confront them. The two students leap over them onto the balcony, and Teito pulls out a knife and holds it to Mikage's throat. He shouts to the guards to back away or he will kill the 'hostage'. Teito explains that he cannot let Mikage become a criminal too by helping him escape, so he is going to pretend that Mikage's involvement was forced because Teito had taken him hostage. Teito promises that he will always be Mikage friend before pushing him into the guards and leaping off the balcony, landing on the stolen Hawkzile. Teito escapes on the Hawkzile but is spotted by Ayanami. Ayanami watches him leave silently, but then suddenly casts his Zaiphon and fires it at Teito as he flees. Teito is able to put up a shield to save his life, but the Zaiphon still causes serious damage to himself and the Hawkzile he is driving, and the vehicle is sent hurtling towards the ground. Differences with the manga *The scene with Teito and Mikage waking up early and the woman officer arriving to announce the exam does not happen in the manga. *Miroku does not appear in the manga. *In the manga Teito smiles when Mikage mentions that he fights for his family, in the anime Teito instead becomes upset, and thinks of the family he (Teito) doesn't have. *In the manga Mikage was the one that mentioned sparring, not Teito. *Mikage used his Zaiphon to write 'chibi' on the floor during their sparring match, as a reference to Teito's small stature. This does not happen in the anime. *The conversation about their friendship Teito and Mikage had in the anime does not occur in the manga until after the exam, instead Teito and Mikage spent the night sparring. *In the manga, when confronted with the criminal they need to kill in order to pass the exam, one of the students assumes he is a hologram, like the ones they used for combat practice before, an throws a stone at him. This does not happen in the anime. *The woman officer is in the arena alone in the manga, in the anime, officer Lloyd is with her. *Ayanami's Zaiphon takes the criminal's head off in the manga, whereas in the anime he (the criminal) appears to have been killed by internal injuries, as no blood was shown. *Ayanami calls Teito 'soft' in the anime, when in the manga what he actually said was: 'you're slow'. *In the manga Teito is delighted when Mikage wants to make a promise to fight for eachother until the end. In the anime Teito reluctantly accepts the offer. *Mikage decides to sleep in Teito's bed in the anime. In the manga, Mikage sleeps in his own bed. *In the anime, Teito hears the jingling of the necklace in his dreams and follows the sound. In the manga, he hears people talking about him, and follows the sound. *In the anime, Teito's Zaiphon is destroyed by Ayanami's when he (Teito) tries to attack him (Ayanami), but in the manga, Teito is restrained by Hyuuga before he has a chance to cast his Zaiphon. *In the anime Hyuuga says: 'If you attack Aya-tan, he'll kill you', whereas in the manga Hyuuga says: 'If you attack Aya-tan, I'll kill you'. *In the anime, Hyuuga and Ayanami stumble across the dead guards. This scene does not happen in the manga. *In the manga, Teito mounts a Hawkzile that was next to him, whereas in the anime he (Teito) leaps off a balcony to land on a Hawkzile that was parked several floors below. *In the anime, Ayanami waits till Teito has flown several metres before casting his Zaiphon. In the manga as soon as Ayanami spots Teito making his escape he attacks. *When Ayanami fires his Zaiphon at Teito, Hyuuga is with him in the anime. Ayanami is alone at the time in the manga, and he (Ayanami) is the one that notes Teito's shield. *The first appearence of the Bishops, Teito's fall, causing of the land slide and subsequent collision with Frau happens immedietaly after Teito is hit with Ayanami's Zaiphon during that night, in the first chapter of the manga. However this scene occurs in the second episode of the anime, strangely happening the next morning - which means that Teito would have had to be falling from his Hawkzile for the entire night.